Serpentine Viper
Character Personality While Serpentine is considered shy due to him not speaking very much, he actually is not. He consideres himself more like a silent protagonist in "the game of real life". He is very skilful and creative with his hands as he creates all his LARP-Outfits, tools and weapons himself and he really enjoys doing so. If he talks, it's often in a very old-fashioned but fancy Middle English/Early Modern English Style. Appearance Serpentine has gray, scaly skin, and dark red snake eyes. Even though he claims to be only one and a quarter Gorgon, he has white snakes instead of actual hair. Two of his poisonous fangs are always visible - at least in his all monster appearance. Due to the fact that he is kindred with Dragons, he is also likely to be able to polymorph into a normie. Facts *He is a female to male transgender *He likes boys/is homosexual *He is the son of a Basilisk but his great-grandmother, who was a pure Gorgon, passed down the dominant Gorgon genes such as the snake hair *He doesn't speak much, because he doesn't like his still very feminine voice *He can controll his petrifying gaze and is not required to wear glasses *Besides participating in Live Action Roleplays, he also loves to play Dungeons & Dragons and various other Pen & Paper games. *He is very interested in the Middle Age. what explains why his favourite subjects are Hiss-tory and Craft. Abilities * petrifying gaze: '''He is able to turn others into stone with his gaze albeit temporarely. Unlike Gorgons, Basilisks are able to actually control that ability, so that he doesn't have to wear sunglasses to protect from harm. * '''venomous fangs - poison immunity: '''His fangs can ooze very strong and deadly poison. Due to that, he is immune to his own and other, weaker poisons. Even stronger poison won't be deadly for him but can cause side effects such as hallucinations and fever-like symptoms. * '''polymorphy: '''he is entitled with the so called "golden scale", which grant him the power to polymorph to whatever normie or monster appearence he likes, much like doppelgangers and shapeshifters. However, he can't change into inanimate objects, like shapeshifters and he doesn't need an existing model to morph into, like doppelgangers do. Relationships Family We know from Serpentine himself that he has a great-grandma on the distaff side who was a pure Gorgon, who passed down the dominant Gorgon genes, such as the snake hair, to him. Yet it is unknown whether this great-grandma is still alive or not. Friends Preformances *Debut in "The Golden Scale" *Cameo in "Gods and Monsters 3: The Rogue Demigod'''" Gallery SerpentineHS.png|Headshot|link=http://bigrika.deviantart.com/art/Serpentine-658813212 SerPiggy.png|Ser Piggeldy, his pet guinea pig. SerpentineHeader.png|Profile Header Takeabite.png|Pyrrhus gets bitten by Serpentines Hair....again.|link=http://bigrika.deviantart.com/art/Take-a-bite-662584038 CSerpentine01.png|commission done by egoetrexmeus|link=https://egoetrexmeus.deviantart.com/art/C-Serpentine-Viper-683779084 Trivia * Serpentine was intoduced on April 24th, 2016 and is bigrikas 33th entry to the fandom. * Offical Artwork revealed on July 8th, 2016 ** For the official art, bigrika commisioned DArtist Fairy-Crafts. Category:Bigrika's Original Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Hybrid Category:Basilisk Category:Males Category:Gorgon Category:Transgender